The first star
by SakuraIchigoDark
Summary: Do you know how lonely I was? I was a mage without a power. I was worthless. The only friends I had were the stars... Maybe... Maybe I could make them real... I could give it a shot... right? (bad summary)Rated: K but I'll put it as T just in case.


_Back then magic was feared._

_Back then I was feared._

_I was a mage without a power._

_I was a dragon in spirit, born a human.  
_

_I was Lucian Heartfillia_

* * *

"Get away freak!"

"If you stay you'll steal our powers!"

"You're a mage? HA! YOU CAN'T EVEN USE MAGIC!"

They kicked and mocked me. I was so lonley. Mama said I was special, that I was feared because I had the potential to create a new type of magic. _"When humans are scared, they lash out, they're little more than scared sheep." _She used to say. I knew she was right, I knew that I shouldn't care what people thought, I knew that maybe, just maybe, my magic could be special... but... that didn't chase away the loneliness.

There was only one place that I felt safe and wanted, under the stars.

They fascinated me. Regardless of the events that happened between humans, they burnt as brightly as ever. They guided the lost and comforted the lonely. They were all-knowing and ever-pure. Sometimes, I would lie under the stars and confess everything. They would twinkle and shine in return, sometimes I dared to think that they could hear me.

Tonight was no different. I had to walk for ten miles if I wanted to be alone with the stars but, in my eyes, it was worth it.

"She's gone..." I whimpered. "I was called a witch and... sh...she... refused to let them hurt me. S...she t..told them that... I was a mage too, that even if my magic was different it wasn't to be feared..." I sobbed, tears threatening to drown me at the same time. "She didn't let the other mages hurt me a...and she..." the rest of my sentence was swallowed but by sobs and tears.

I tilted my head up to look at the stars. I was alone. But, the stars where by my side, so I didn't feel the loneliness, only sorrow for the loss of a loved one. "Magic was born from love..." I whispered, repeating my mother's words. I reached out towards the stars. "But... so many other emotions are a by-product of love... like loneliness... are you lonely?" I questioned the otherworldly orbs. They twinkled in response.

"You've done so much for me..." Mustering up my courage, I wiped my tears away and stood strong. I forced my legs to not quiver as I prepared myself for my next decision. "I want you guys to be happy." I stated. Magic stared to whisp around me in a small tornado of warmth and comfort. "I may be weak... but..."

I stubbornly raised my head to face the stars, no, my FRIENDS. "I'M A MAGE GOD-DAMN-IT!" I screamed, as I realised more magic, turning the whirlwind into a raging storm.

It was like being pierced by an arrow. One moment by body was tense - stubbornly demanding more-than-it-should of the magical world, by braking countless rules- and the next, it was relaxed. So relaxed in fact, that I was floating. My chest was raised towards the night sky, my arms where slightly raised behind me and magic whipped my silkey hair and bathed me in a golden light. Some magic pooled in my throat, causing my voice to become mature and authoritative.

"As ruler of the stars I grant you passage from the celestial plain." _'Wait... Where the hell are these words coming from?'_

"Form the contract that will bind you or make you free. Form the keys that will unlock your gates for me." I could feel my magic flow outwards, and split into 12 parts, merging with that of the stars. I caressed each pool of magic with my own. I executed a firm grip on them as I moulded them into keys. "OPEN!" My eyes flew open, yet unseeing, at the command, my magic poised on the 'keys' awaiting it's next instructions._  
_

"Gate of the white ram: Aries!" A magic circle appeared around the key in a gate like fashion. _'Is this what using magic feels like?'_  
"Gate of the golden bull: Taurus!" Another magic circle appeared and, like the last key, a symbol was imprinted into the golden key. _'It feels GREAT!'_  
"Gate of the twins: Gemini!" This creation was strange it wasn't one but it wasn't two either. _'I guess I have magic potential, eh Mama?'_  
"Gate of the great crab: Cancer!" I noticed the keys were slicing through the fabric of time and space._ 'Where does the gate lead?'_  
"Gate of the lion: Leo!" A royal light shone as the key pried Leo's gate open. _'The lion eh? Be a good leader Leo.'_  
"Gate of the maiden: Virgo!" The magic's movements where tough yet elegant._ 'The heart of a maiden is delicate yet strong, right Mama?'_  
"Gate of the heavenly scales: Libra!" I felt gravity 'dip' slightly at the summon. _'For the love of Mavis, DON'T tell me my weight.'_  
"Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!" Sand like magic swirled round the key and wrenched the gate open._ 'HELZ YEAH! A SCORPIO JUST LIKE-'_  
"Gate of the archer: Sagittarius!" A pain shot through my body. _'Did my body always ache this much?'_  
"Gate of the goat: Capricorn!" It was as if my body was drugged. _'Man I'm sleepy'_  
"Gate of the water bearer: Aquarius!" My ears barley registered the splash of water. _'Who knew magic took this much out of you?'_  
"Gate of the paired fish: Pisces!" A darkness assaulted my head. _'I think I'm going to faint'_

Exhausted, I collapsed on the ground. Well, I would have, had it not been for twelve strong pairs of arms, cradling me. "M...minna..." I gasped out. Well I _wanted_ to, at least. My throat felt as butchered as a bacon pig. I forced my eyes open, but my tears made it impossible for me to register anything.

I reached out to grasp something, but was halted by a sharp pain in my chest. I clutched my chest tightly and almost screamed. Hundreds of burning needles were working their way through my veins.

A pair of soft hands gripped my own, enveloping me in warmth and easing the pain in my blood. I felt more hands clasp around the first pair. In a flash of light, I felt the terrain part and an authoritative voice call out to me. I was far to weak to fully register what was said but the words hung at the back of my mind, like a quiet eco.

The warms hands cradling my own, once again, took the form of magic, before falling into my palms as twelve golden keys. I pulled the keys close to my chest. The cool metal pressed closely against my warm skin as fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The years that followed were the best of my life. I was never alone, and I was never weak. Once a year I'd allow more sprites to come into existence. They were never as powerful as the zodiac keys, nor did they use up as much magical power, but it felt nice to allow them passage from the celestial world.

I loved to talk to the celestial king. He'd tell me about the celestial word, their rules, origins, differences ect and in return I'd tell him about Earthland- or the little I knew about it at least.

I loved my spirits and they loved me. We were the best of friends, sometimes I'd call them out just to talk or play. But, I started to notice that something was off about them. They started viewing me as something akin to a god or owner, they started to act humble, they tried to please me and constantly asked if I was all right or pleased with them. I DIDN'T WANT THAT! -If I did I would have gone to live with my little sisters Lilica and Aguria- I wanted them to see that they're people to. I wanted them to find themselves. So I came up with a plan.

* * *

I stared into the crackling fire. The warm tongues of fire licked the air and devoured the lumber fuel. "Mistress Heartfillia-sama? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Virgo. But... would you mind calling me something more casual?" I asked hopefully. Virgo blinked innocently in response. _'I'll take that as a no then.' _ I sighed and fell onto the soft grassy floor. I heard a small commotion in the distance. Feeling up for an adventure, I threw a cloak to cover my distinctive golden locks -they were just plain o' blonde, but when I awakened my power a few years ago they gained and otherworldly glow- and set of towards the source of the noise.

Soon I came to a small village called Magnolia. The noise came from the centre, where a great red-scaled dragon was being pelted with rocks. It appeared to still be in it's early years, but why were the village folk attacking it? It was bound by an assortment of rope and chains, refusing it to take refuge in the sky. It raised it's majestic wings in an attempt to shield itself. It thrashed about under another load of chains. The crowd parted to make way for a strange mage, clad in black. _'No.'_ He raise a spear high into the air, to strike to dragon down.

I pulled out a key as I ran towards the beast. "Open gate of the heavenly scales: Libra." I whispered hastily. The spirit swiftly got the message and caused the man to collapse under his own weight. I stood defensively between the dragon and the confused mob, asking them why they were doing such a thing. They murmured a while before I demanded they answer me. "Why should we answer someone who refuses to show us their face?" One of them asked, gaining a murmur of agreement.

I really didn't want to revel who I was (my magic was sought after because of it's rareaty) but I guess I had no choice. I reached up to grasp the hem of my hood, but I couldn't bring myself to pull the hood down to reveal my face and locks. I stood with my hand grasped tightly on my hood. Eventually I released my hood and brought my hands down. I regained my composer and addressed the crowd calmly. "I am Lucian Heartfillia. Celestial mage, and I demand to know why you are rebelling against a dragon." Some of the crowd gasped while the majority simply shuffled their feet and wallowed in guilt. They unconsciously slackened the chains.

A warm puff of air blew against my neck. I turned around, only to be met by a pair of deep yellow eyes. I reached out to caress his mussel, my hand was just a hair widths away when my attention was abruptly brought back to the crowd of humans surrounding us. The drew closer and closer, wary of my magical prowess, but eager to slay the majestic beast before me and maybe sell me to a magic research centre. I stared for a brief second into those powerful yellow eyes to covey a silent message. _'Trust me.'_

I let my hand softly grip one of my keys. "Open, gate of the lion." I whispered. I spun around, whipped out the key and finished the chant loudly. A bright light filled the proximity as Leo appeared. "Please! Protect us!" I pleaded.

"Always." He replied before sending off a regulas shield. Only when I turned back to the dragon did I realised I had my hand resting lightly on his snout. I jumped onto his shoulders and, without a second's hesitation, he took flight.

It was terrifying. But, at the same time, it was exhilarating. I pressed my face into his scaly neck as we sped away from the crowd of people. I felt his wings press against his side as we shot higher and higher into the sky. The wind whipped at my cloak, threatening to tear it off. I thought I was going to fall off, I wanted to scream, but this dragon had trusted me so I felt obliged to trust it in return. We soared high above the clouds.

I fisted a handful of grey chains as the creature flipped in the air. We started to glide at a relaxing speed. Slowly, I loosened my grip and opened my eyes a crack. I gasped as I fully released the chains and shot up in my seat at the base of the dragon's neck. I outstretched my arms and let a carefree laugh loose from my lips as the wind tossed my, newly freed, golden locks.

It was beautiful. I couldn't think of any other word to describe it, well that might have been due to the thinness of the air. The setting sun cast an array of crimson, oranges and yellows dancing over the clouds. Stars were starting to blink into sight and it felt as if we were swimming through a sea of colours.

"Surprised you haven't screamed yet." A low voice chuckled.

"Why would I scream?" I asked lazily, tracing the rusty-crimson scales under me. The dragon chuckled once again. "Don't know. Just thought you'd be afraid of falling." He gave a quick look, noticing my dreary movements he spoke again. "Like, perhaps you would, if I did THIS." He barrel-rolled three times through the air.

"KYA!" I clung onto the beast for dear life as he completed an assortment of tricks in the air. Soon he started gliding normally again. He kept chuckling at me. I puffed my cheeks in annoyance and shuffled up his neck. When I reached the base of head I placed the palms of my hands against the warm scales, and threw my head over the edge. "Name?"

"MOTHER OF-" He screamed as he attempted to move his head away from my own. I burst out laughing at his actions. "Watch out." I chuckled, then swung my legs over my head and flipped under the mighty dragon's neck to sit on the other side. I retreated to my former place on his shoulders.

"So..." I began as I laid on my tummy. "Gonna answer the question?"

"Huh?"

"Name. What's your name?" I asked. "You already know mine." I pouted.

"Igneel." He answered. "I'm the fire dragon, Igneel." I opened my mouth to ask about earlier, but Igneel seemed to know what I was going to say. "Some dragon-slayer convinced the town's folk I was a danger and he wanted to test his powers." He sighed. "Not sure how I would've gotten away if it weren't for you."

"S'alright." I yawned. "Say... I heard some rumours about dragons training humans... would you ever train a human?" I asked as we glided throughout the inkey black sky dotted with stars.

"No way. What if the human turns on me?"

"I'm sure if it thought of you as a father then..." My sentence was cut short by another yawn.

"How about I take you home as a 'thanks'?" He asked. I agreed and stood up on his shoulders. I stepped off to plummet towards the ground. Igneel cursed as he stopped flipped to plummet towards me. I pulled out a random key as I spun to face the rapidly nearing ground. I recited the chant. A magic circle appeared a few inches above the ground, it left me suspended for a few seconds before I floated elegantly the last 5 inches towards the ground.

I felt a puff of warm breath on my neck. I turned to meet a pair of deep yellow eyes. "Igneel!" I squealed, in joy, as I attacked his mussel in a hug. I ducked under his neck the base to his wings. "Want me to get rid of this?" I asked, gesturing to the enhanced chains. "Doubt you can." He huffed. "They're dragon-slayer chains." I took that as an insult to my powers. I placed my hand on either side of his face and forced him to make eye contact. We searched the depth of each other's eyes before I finally broke the silence. "Don't underestimate me." I whispered.

I moved away from the dragon to get a better view of the stars, we were lucky we landed in a clearing. I clasped my hands together as I let the silvery moonlight bath my body. I started to recite the spell the celestial king taught me.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
O Tetrabiblos...  
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect became complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
O 88 Stars of the heaven...  
Shine!  
**Urano Metria!**"

Planets and stars lept violently towards the chains binding Igneel. They pelted the vile chains, until said instrument of captivity shattered. "YA! t-ta..." I fell towards the grassy floor, only to be caught by Igneel. He shrouded me in a warm wing. We both fell asleep like that, bathed in moonlight.

* * *

After that I'd meet up with Igneel at least twice a week. We went to all sorts of places, our favourite being a volcanic area that thrived on the power of the stars. We marvelled at each other's powers. Once he even introduced me to The iron dragon: Metalicana and The sky dragon: Grandine. Grandine used sky (or healing) magic. It was a good thing that Igneel introduced Grandine at the same time as Metalicana, or else the two male blunder-heads would still be fighting.

I took a liking to the dragons. With Grandine's help, I made Igneel a scarf. It was blessed with two types of dragon magic (sky and fire) and celestial magic.

That night I asked Igneel if there was a Celestial-dragon. "Is there a dragon constellation?" He asked in reply.

"That doesn't answer my question." I pouted playfully.

He chuckled at my reaction. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "To tell you the truth I thought you were one. Many, if not all, dragons can take a human form." He added in response to my quizzical look. "I think you're connected to dragons somehow."

I had little to no idea what he meant, until a few weeks later.

* * *

_I attempted to peer through the mist, to no avail. "Where am I?" I asked aloud. Strolling through the floorless, skyless and just-about-everything-less space. Through the mist I saw a pair of fiery yellow eyes. I raced towards them to find Igneel, just as confused as I was. I attacked his neck in a hug and rubbed my face against his mussel. "Where are we?" I asked aloud._

_"Why you're within your mind." A voice called out. _

_I pulled away from my friend."W...Who's there!?" I called out. Igneel placed a wing over me protectivly and let out a low growl. "No need to be so... alarmed. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to make you aware." I pressed myself close to Igneel. "__Your descendants WILL meet_. They will be charged with the fate of the whole of fiore on 7/7/X791. That is the year fate will be put into play. How you prepare them for what is to come, well, that is up to you. You have until 7/7/X777."  


* * *

I woke up to find that Igneel had left. I looked around, but all I found was a note burnt into the grass.

"I'm guessing you had a similar dream. We may have only known each other for a short amount of time but you were/are my best friend. A few hundred years is nothing to a dragon, but you're still only human. I hope your descendent is as caring as you.

Let's meet again, dragon-in-spirit.

Fire dragon.

~Igneel~"

I guess any other person would have cried. But I wasn't going to let the knowledge gain from that dream go to wast. I grabbed my keys and set off on a journey that I'd been putting off for a while.

* * *

I waded into the crystal clear water. "Open gate of the water bearer: Aquarius!"

"Hello Heartfillia-Sama what would-" I pressed Aqua's key into her hands and took a step back. She stared at the item in confusion. "I'm cancelling the contract." I whispered.

"... What? But we're your magic, you-"

"YOU'RE NOT EMOTIONLESS TOOLS!" I screamed. "I'm sorry. I..." I pushed Aquarius' outstretched hand back towards her and retreated from the pool of water.

"Gate of the archer: Sagittarius!" _'I'm sorry...'_

"Gate of the golden bull: Taurus!" _'...You've got to become your own person...'_

"Gate of the twins: Gemini!"_ '...You're not tools...'_

"Gate of the great crab: Cancer!" _'...Think of it as training...'_

"Gate of the maiden: Virgo!" _'...When you meet again...'_

"Gate of the heavenly scales: Libra!" _'...I believe you'll be able to change the world...'_

"Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!"_ '...But tools can't take on such a task...'_

"Gate of the paired fish: Pisces!" _'...So hurry up and realise...'_

"Gate of the goat: Capricorn!" _'...THAT YOU'RE NOT TOOLS!'_

* * *

I Started to wonder around in search of a place to let my last two keys rest. Eventually I realised it wouldn't matter, because they didn't need a place to find each other. "Leo! Aries!" In a puff of wool and radiant light two of my beloved spirits appeared before me.

"YOU WANT US TO WHAT!?" They both exclaimed.

"I'm not going to be around forever. You guys need to realise that you're not tools. Leo. You're the leader of the twelve zodiac keys, would you call your current self worthy of that task? Aries. Your magic is best suited for defence, but you need a leader. Please, find yourselves together." The looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was, splitting up the twelve zodiac keys. But, it had to be done. They looked worriedly at me. Probably wondering how I'll cope without magic. "Don't worry. I've got a few close family members. We'll probably start a business or something." I reasoned, flashing them a genuine smile, the kind of smile that I only had after they had all come into my life.

I walked towards the two. I pressed Leo's key into his hand then made my way over to Aries. She shook her head and backed away until she tripped over a root. She kicked out in an attempt to stop me braking the contract. "N... no. Lu-sama. P...please, don't." she begged. I crouched to the pinkette's current height, grasped her shoulders and threw her into a hug. "I'm sorry." I whispered into her ear. She relaxed at my voice.

I pulled away to let her view my face. Tears pooled in the corners' of my eyes and trickled down my cheeks. This was hard for me as well, I was saying goodbye to my family, but it had to be done. I offered her my hand, she took it and allowed me to haul her to her feet. She accepted her key with a smile this time, said she'd do me proud.

I was brushing myself off when I noticed something under the cover of the trees. It glistened in the sun. My eyes widened in realisation, they were going to-

"ARIES! WATCH OUT!" I screamed, as I pushed the lamb-like girl out of the way. As soon as I took her place an arrow pierced my chest. I seemed to fall in slow motion. Aries' eyes widened as blood spread throughout my dress. I looked into her emotion filled eyes. It was a bitter-sweet moment, I was glad she was feeling emotions and loved me enough to cry, but I was sad that the emotion was sadness.

My body hit the floor with a, barley audible, 'thud.' Aries fell to her knees by my body. She grasped my hand in her own. I could barley make out her begging me not to leave. Warm blood worked it's was through my clothes. She hung her head when the realisation dawned on her that it was pointless, I was going to die, no matter what. "I...I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Leo's eyes filled with, bloody, murder. He disappeared into the direction of the attacker, only to return a few moments later at my dying breath. Using the last of my strength, I placed my hand over Aries and smiled. She stared at me with tear-filled eyes, muttering that she was sorry over and over again. My eyes drew to a close, the last thing I saw was Leo pulling Aries away from the source of her trauma. My hand fell onto my stomach and for a second I could've sworn I saw three children flash across my closed eyelids.

_'Take care of them.'_

* * *

Normal POV

"I... I'm sorry, but could... I'm sorry." Aries stuttered. She was trying to ask Lucy for a day off but her sheepish nature was getting the better of her."What Aries is trying to say is 'Can we please get this week off, Lucy'" Loke said, coming to the sheepish spirit's rescue. "H... hai." Aries agreed.

"Sure." Lucy agreed. "But with you two, that's all of my zodiac spirits off for the week... what are you guys doing?"

"N...Nothing!" Aries stuttered, before bowing her thanks to Lucy and disappearing in a puff of pink wool. Lucy let a sigh loose from her lips as she fell onto her bed. "What's wrong Luce?"

"AHH!" Lucy screamed, as she jumped off of her bed and pelted to the other side of her apartment. Only when she had reached the safety of the kitchen did she realise who was in her apartment. The blonde mage stormed back into the room. Natsu gave Lucy a casual wave from her bed, before being hauled up by his scarf. "Natsu... What did I tell you about sleeping in my bed?"

"Uhhhh..."

"NOT TO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SLEEP IN MY BED!" She screamed. She let out a frustrated sigh as she rubbed her temples. "You know what? Stay, I'm to tired to argue anyway." She muttered. Natsu gave her a quizzical look (not that he knew what the word meant.) "What's wrong Luce?" He asked, walking over to his partner.

"It's my spirits... they were acting strange and then they all asked for the week off. I wish they'd confide in me..."

"Why don't you just follow them." The pinkette reasoned.

"Huh?"

"If you wanna know what's up with them, why don't you just follow them?" Under normal circumstances Lucy would have told the dragon-slayer that, that would be impossible. But she had nothing better to do, so why not hunt down some spirits?

* * *

Loke clutched Aries' key until his knuckles turned white. He evaded the piercing foliage that threatened to send him speeding back to Lucy, unbeknown to the lion spirit, he was being followed by said beautiful blonde.

Eventually, Loke came to a starlit clearing. Aries was called forth by the sheer amount of celestial magic present in the place. Lucy looked on with interest _'W...What if they're on a date!?' _She blushed beet-red at the thought, but it was quickly dispersed when she spotted the other zodiac spirits spread around a crystal pool of water.

"We've been waiting." Aquarius said, in an unusually soft voice. Leo nodded in response, Aries whispered that she was sorry, but continued to make her way through the 'crowd.' The spirits watched as the nightsky changed, like it did every 100 or so years, to mourn a certain celestial maiden. The moonlight caressed the water gently, illuminating the delicate body of their beloved creator.

Aries fell to her knees, hands covering her face. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'M SORRY!" She screamed towards the sky. Aquarius placed her fingertips to the water, it swirled and danced in response to her touch, then it renewed itself. Cancer set to the task of styling Lucian's golden locks, while Leo let small orbs of light float around the area.

In a swirl of silvery-golden light, a figure appeared above the surface of the water. Her mear presence was enough to make the droplets of water -that flew off the waterfall behind her- halt. Her long golden hair cascaded like rapids down her shoulders, her deep brown eyes shone with the brilliance of 88 stars and the elegance of dancing moonlight. Her bosom (though not as ample as Lucy's) was perfectly suited to her physique and her skin was softer than any pillow.

She gave her spirits a quick once over before floating to the ground and attacking them all in a hug. "I missed you guys so much." She said through a veil of happy tears. "And look at you!" She exclaimed taking a step backwards to view everyone better. "You're all so happy." She smiled. It took three long seconds for everyone to take in what she said, then it was her who was being attacked with hugs.

"Have you got a boyfriend yet?"

"Your nice body is as nice as always."

"Is it time for punishment?"

"-ebi."

"We are, happy to see you, YEAH!"

Everyone made a comment as they hugged their friend. Lucian moved over to Aries. "I'm sorry." She whispered to her former owner.

"Don't be." Lucian replied with a smile no one had seen in a long time. Said celestial maiden gave Aries a gentle hug and whispered into her ear. "I was going to die anyway. I couldn't be more happy that you guys found a great friend to take care of you while I was gone." She pulled away from the hug and spoke load enough for everyone to hear. "A friend that cares about you so much that she'd follow you guys here." She giggled.

Lucy gasped at the statement. "Let me get a good look at you dear." Lucy's ancestor called as she made her way towards the curvaceous teen. Lucy broke the cover of the trees and walked into the otherworldly woman's embrace. "Hmm... You're Layla's girl, correct?" She asked, holding Lucy at an arm's length.

"H...How? You knew mama?" Lucy questioned, fighting back tears.

"I'm, Lucian Heartfillia, your ancestor, of course I know her. Igneel met her to ya'know." She smiled.

"The fire dragon Ig-"

"I'm gonna be here for a week ya know. How about be get to know each other? Come on." Lucian interrupted. Grabbing the younger Heartfillia as she attempted to drag her to civilisation. A cough from one of the spirits brought the ghost-girl back to reality. "I think it'd be best if you donned some new clothes first."

"I guess you're right." Lucian chuckled, embarrassed that she almost forgot such a thing and had almost left in a, once elegant, now tattered dress. Virgo stepped forward with an offering of said necessity. "I... I'm sorry." Aries stuttered. "I h... hope you like them." Lucian gave the fabrics a mixed look of approval, joy and surprise, before slipped said clothing on.

Lucy looked away to give the girl some privacy, but she didn't seem at all bothered and stripped there and then. "Why are you looking away."

"Arnt you bothered by- Wow." Lucy was lost for words at the attire. Her ancestor looked as if she was celestial royalty. Her strapless dress was as the colour of pure stardust, with a silver hem, which reminded Lucy of the moon. She was wearing detached sleeves, which had the same colour scheme to the dress, they flared at the elbow and were held up with -what resembled- a black belt with a smoky red dragon decorating it. But what was the most... peculiar, of Lucian's outfit was her hair, or more precisely, what held it up. Her hair was pulled up into a mid-hight ponytail, with a few strands loose to frame her face, but instead of a hair-band holding her hair up it was being held up by a golden dragon with ruby eyes.

"Come on." Said girl buzzed excitedly. "I wanna meet Igneel's brat." Lucy complied with the girl's wishes and led her to her apartment on strawberry street.

* * *

"NATSU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Whoa, two Lucys..." Natsu breathed. Happy flew up to Lucian's face.

"Aye." She said in unison with the blue exceed, who took a liking to the girl and allowed her to hold him.

"NO! NOT 'Aye'" Lucy roared. "Natsu, this is Lucian Heartfillia, she's my dead ancestor but she's... alive for the week." Lucy explained to the pinkette. "Whoa." Said ancestor gasped. She moved closer to the fire dragon-slayer. "You're wearing Igneel's scarf."

"You know dad?" Natsu asked, his eyes twinkled with the hope of finding his father.

"Dad? Looks like the o' blunderhead took my advice." She giggled. "Yeah I know him. I also know that you mean a lot to him, seeing as he gave you the scarf I made." Lucian smiled and sat down on Lucy's couch. "Suppose you two want to know a bit more about me, eh?" The two teens nodded in response. "Well sit down it's a long story."

Lucian told the two everything (save for the details of the dream, fate would come back to bite her in the ass if she did.)

* * *

Lucian's POV

"If you two had kids them they'd be adorable."

"What!" The two teens shouted in unison at the crazy blonde (Aka me.).

"I'm just messin' with ya. Thanks for taking me to a hot spring by the way Lucy, oh and fairy tail is awesome." I grinned. I truly did enjoy my week with the two, but it was time to go back now.

I walked to a clearing just outside of Magnolia, Natsu and Lucy in tow. I stopped when the moonlight bathed me. I started to float off the ground. I turned to face Lucy. "I'm sorry I didn't get more time with you guys." I almost whispered. "You'll have to face fate soon, when you do you'll be on your own." I called out. I placed my palms on either side of Lucy's face. "But I guess there is one last thing I could do for you." I whispered as I brought my forehead to hers. A tear escaped me as I planted the spells in her subconsious.

_'Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos..._  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O Celestal king..._  
_I grant you passage._  
_**Shine**'_

A tear escaped Lucy as well when I planted part of the next spell into her mind.

'...___O 88 stars of the heaven..._  
_With such shine..._  
_Protect the ones dear to me..._'

"There will come a time when even the stars will be dishevelled, you must protect them." I whispered, before I pulled away. Magic started to twirl around me. It was more ferocious than a tropical storm, but it wasn't there to hurt me. I remembered the words the celestial king said to me all those years ago. I gave a curt nod, the signal to show the magic I was ready. It flashed the dragon-scale garter I had around my thigh -my most prized possession- before it encased me. The magic twirled and coiled around my body, soon I didn't had the appearance of a human any more.

I spread my wings and hauled myself into the sky, where I belonged. I felt a fiery presence fly alongside me, we spun around each other as we ascended into the heavens above. A bright light filled the night sky, when it cleared a new constellation shone brightly amongst the heavens. _'Draco. The dragon lovers.' _

_'I'll wait for you... Igneel.'_

* * *

**Hi guys :) I hope you enjoyed this one-shot (can you believe I was only going to have the part where Lucy meet Lucian, Lucian's death and the creation of the keys?) Who do you think I should set as the main character?**

**Please read+review.  
**

**(question time.)  
**

**Who's key did Lucian pull out when she jumped off of Igneel? (first person to answer correctly gets a prize.)  
**


End file.
